


Harry and Draco (Fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old set of drawings, smooth paper and pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Draco (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/gifts).




End file.
